Roses are Red
by amie94
Summary: Red John decides to make Teresa Lisbon his new playmate. He knows a secret from her past which she had managed to hide from almost everyone around her for past 15 years. Naturally, the serial killer won't hesitate to use that secret to hurt her beyond repair. Will Jane be able to save her? Jisbon. Will be rated M for some chapters for violent or sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I donot own the characters.**

 **This is my first mentalist fic. and I donot have a beta-reader, so please overlook my grammatical errors. Constructive criticism is welcome. This fic will be strictly centered around Teresa Lisbon and Red john unlike the original series. There will be jisbon love eventually though I can't really say at which point in the story exactly. Please review generously.**

PROLOGUE

Dear Teresa

I was looking foward to see you and now that I have, I must say that you clean up rather nicely. To be honest I admit that I'm quite taken with you since past few weeks.

Why? Oh you see, my old friend and your partner Patrick is slacking and this game of ours is getting old. He's rapidly losing my attention. To be fair he doesn't have what it takes to be worthy of my time anymore. He just wants me dead, which is even less likely to happen than me turning myself in out of sheer boredum.

Now where's the fun in that?

So send him my regards, will you? Tell him, I enjoyed our little cat and mouse game while it lasted. It was fairly entertaining (until recently) and as an appreciation of his devotion towards me, I'm gonna let him live with his guilt and regrets.

But on the plus side, you now have the honor of being my new playmate. You see, I find you facinating. You, Teresa, are an enigma, a paradox and now my new fixation. You must be flattered as you should be because you have been the center of my activities for the past few weeks. And thanks to my research (which proved to be very tiresome mind you) now, I know absolutely everything there is to know about you. Even the things you must have gone greath lengths to hide. Infact I found those revelations very shocking. You, Agent Lisbon, are not the saint Teresa I believed you to be. Your people see you as the voice of law and justice, a strong, fierce, insufferable, strictly professional team leader who is married to her job and has nothing to lose. But they know nothing about your dark secrets, do they? They don't know you, but I do now and for me your dark side just adds to your allure.

When I see you now Teresa, I see a beautiful, delicate, lonely little girl; who is scared, actually terrified of nothing but herself, hiding behind a hard shell to protect herself from her worst fears. So this is what I'm going to do now, I'm going to strip that little girl of her shell and leave her exposed so you will be unhindered to find your true self. I'm going to make you rise above your worse fears, which will surely happen once you have lived through them.

Don't worry Teresa, soon you will become the strong, fearless women you always wanted to be, but right now you have too much to lose-so much more than anyone besides you and me knows. The time will come, Teresa, when you'll have nothing left to lose. Then I'm going to make you mine. Consider what's inside that door a mere starting of a new journey. So better strap in agent Lisbon 'cause you're in for a long unpleasant ride. I'll be seeing you Teresa.

P.S. Tell your partner that although I consider us done, but I will enjoy every moment of his reaction to all this.

-Red John 

CHAPTER-1

Teresa Lisbon was walking into her apartment after a yet another tiring day at work. The team had finally closed another case but this time she'd skipped their usual "case-closed" pizza. This case had taken a toll on her and of course it goes without saying that the following paperwork (thanks to their pain-in-the-ass consultant's unconventional and illeagal methods to solve cases) had given her a severe migrane. All she wanted to do this weekend was to throw herself in her welcoming bed and never get up. Or maybe get drunk off her ass.

But no such luck.

She has to leave early next morning for San Francisco in order to attend her best friend's wedding. She couldn't help but smile as she thought of her former colleague and partner. Mark Sawyer, at present an FBI Agent who worked with her in SFPD almost a decade ago, had called her earlier that day out of nowhere and told her he was getting married.

To say she was shocked to speechlessness would be an understatement.

They weren't best friends just because they'd worked together. Like her Mark too had a dark past and an unidealistic upbringing. His trust issues were worse than hers. There was only one person he trusted apart from her. It was their former boss, Sam Bosco. Pain tugged at her heart as she thought of her mentor and how difficult it would be for Mark to not to have him there by his side as the best man on that big day.

Then a chuckle escaped her throat as she was reminded of her reaction earlier today when mark had asked her to be his best man. She'd spilled her coffee all over Jane's ugly-ass loafers. His expression at that moment was priceless. She was pulled out of her thoughts as her phone went off. Ah! Of course, she thought, as she read the name on the screen, think of the devil..

"What is it Jane?", she muttered annoyed. Was it so hard for him to let her have a few moments of peace and quiet?

"Well hello to you too, Lisbon." he answered back cheerfully, unfazed by her tone.

"Was there a reason you called?" she asked exasperated.

"Ah yes, you forgot to wish me goodnight before leaving."

"Well since all you do at nights is brood, plot and plan against Red John, holed up inside that god-awful CBI attic instead of actually sleeping, I assumed my wishes were unnecessary." she responded icily.

Jane didn't respond immediately, shocked by her harsh tone. "Fair enough." he added after a moment.

Lisbon regreted her words the moment they slipped out. "Listen Jane, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that. Its just that I'm really tired and-"

"I know." He cut her off quickly. He already knew from the dark bruise-like circles under her big eyes that she wasn't sleeping peacefully since past few nights. This case had done a number on her health. She wasn't eating her lunch, staying late at her office going over case-files again and again in order to catch that sadistic son of a bitch who kidnapped his own step daughter. Though she won't admit to anyone but this case had hit too close to home for her because of its similarity with her past.

Past three days she had remained closed-off, fully focused on finding the step father and saving the little ten-year-old girl from that abusing monster. Although he'd been captured and the girl had been saved, there was no evidence of a sense of accomplishment in her demeneor. Not even the slight tilt of her lips and the hint of a dimple which usually shows when she nails a criminal. Also she'd skipped their " case closed' pizza and left with an air of meloncholy around her.

The only incident that brought a smile to her face today was when she'd heard the good news from her former colleague/"best friend"(as she'd put it) and spilled her coffee all over his shoes. Although his favourite pair of Loafers were ruined, but as he pictured her dimples deepening with that beautiful smile that lit up her face and those emerald eyes sparkling with happiness, he remembered thinking at that moment that a sight like that was worth a lot more than just a stupid pair of shoes.

He was pulled back into the conversation when he heard her soft voice calling his name."Hmm?"

"Earth to, Jane! I said I was sorry I forgot to wish you goodnight. I guess my mind was elsewhere. Just like yours a moment ago apparently."

Jane smiled at her dry tone. He was quiet fond of it actually and had missed it these few days. "Its okay Lisbon, I just wanted to check on you. You havent been yourself lately."

"That obvious huh?" Despite her attempts at maintaining a cool proffessional air, she knew her distress at the little girl's situation and pure hatred at her poor excuse of a father was apparent. She had tried to remain calm and aloof but her memories had been haunting her ever since the girl was abducted. It was like the door to her past memories which had been safely closed at the back of her mind had been broken down. Now her mind was constantly filled with the images of her little brothers crying for help as her father beat them or rage filled, cold as stone eyes of her father or sheer physical pain of being beaten herself. Even her subconscious mind was playing wicked games with her through the onslaught of nightmares. She couldn't eat or sleep. All she could do to prevent herself from relapsing in her memories was by focusing on finding that little girl. To save her, the way she wished someone had saved them. So, naturally her feelings had been all over the place. She had been extra irritable, angry, obssesed and at times catatonic.

"Glaringly obvious." Jane's teasing tone pulled her back from her dark thoughts.

"I'm fine, Jane." She scowled unhappilly as it sounded like she was anything but.

"Right, and I'm Wayne Rigsby who loathes eating."

"Point taken, goodnight Jane." She really wanted to go lose herself in the oblivion of sleep RIGHT NOW.

"Goodnight, Lisbon." Jane said softly, all humour gone from his voice. "Have a safe journey and call me as soon as you reach there."

"I'll be fine Jane, don't worry."

"Oh I'm not worried, I'm just making sure I have an opportunity to push your buttons early in the morning."

"Oh yeah absolutely, I don't want you slacking the least bit in your job of pissing me off."

"Precisely! And I have a hunch that you're going to be extra grumpy tomorrow. It'll be a shame to miss that golden opportunity."

"Yeah blasphemy!" She smiled. Somehow Jane always knows how to lighten her mood.

"Goodnight, Teresa." He murmured softly, her name a mere caress on his tongue. It induced a warm feeling inside her.

"Goodnight, Patrick." She responded in the same hushed tone and ended the call oblivious to Jane's accelerated breathing on the other side of the line, in response to hearing the sound of his first name being uttered from the lips of a beautiful women in such a tender voice, again after so many years.

 **AN: Hints to Teresa's secret are there in the letter. So by all means, guess away. There will be more hints in the following updates. I'll update within a week or maybe sooner I promise. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Mentalist or its characters. But I do own Mark Sawyer. And he's smokin hot! In my head he's 6 feet two inches tall, has a stunning physique( abs, biceps, triceps and all), has deep set grey eyes, a chiseled jawline with a bit of a stubble and of course the most adorable pair of dimples. I'd say he can give our favourite hottie Patrick Jane a run for his money . I love my imagination sometimes ;). So yeah , CBS can keep their Patrick Jane but I'm definetly keeping Mark. Though I admit its a shame I have to marry him with another figment of my imagination** **. So heres another chapter.**

 **PS : Those who are not a huge fan of Red john would like this update as it is pure fluff. Jisbon lovers, this chapter was written for ya.**

CHAPTER-2

"I am almost there Jane, merely twenty steps or so left. You can hang up now."

"Excellent! Now be a good girl and hurry up, knock the the front door and wait for your so called " best-friend" was it?- so I can be sure you're in safe hands."

"Are you kidding me! You're treating me like a five-year-old, the irony of which isn't lost on me."

"Just humour me please." Its been a while since Red john had struck. Jane was almost certain that Red John wasn't oblivious to the strange bond he has with Lisbon. Its certainly more than a simple friendship, but its not a romantic relationship either. It was frighteningly obvious to any third observer that Jane deeply cared for her and would go to any lengths to save her. And it scared him to hell and back on a daily basis. After what happened to Kristina Frye, he wasn't taking any chances. Moreover, Red John's prolonged silence was keeping him constantly on edge these days. "Lisbon, I know you've reached the door. Just knock it already. Is it so hard to believe that I'm actually concerned for your safety?"

"Sheep dip! You're probably just bored out of your lunatic mind, that's why you called me so you can ' push my buttons' as you had so eloquently put last night. I don't know why am I even talking to you. I should have hung up five minutes ago." Lisbon muttered as she knocked the door to Mark's house.

"Oh I know why, its because you loooove me Lisbon." He joked playfully.

Her breath hitched as soon as she heard the L-word. She didn't know why but it took her a moment to realize that he was just kidding. She recovered quickly, unaware of the fact that Jane was currently hitting his head on the wall next to him, wondering what on earth made him say that of all things. How stupid could he be to joke about such a thing, with her of all people.

"Oh yeah Jane, I love you alright. I'm sure my right hook loves your nose even more and you know very well the level of attraction the bullets of my gun have towards your skull." She shot back sarcastically, mentally patting herself on her back. Nice save Lisbon, she thought.

She was still a little breathless due to the shock of hearing Jane say something like that , when the door opened and suddenly she was swept of her feet by the tall state agent. She squealed as Mark Sawyer swung her around like a five-year-old-

Five-year-old.

Oh for the love of God!

"Put me down!" She shouted angrily. "I don't know when you jackasses are gonna get it through your obviously thick skulls that I am not a child!"

Mark laughed and shook his head nostalgically but complied. The same old Lisbon. He had missed his firecracker- pixie friend more than he realised.

"Nice to see you too Liz." He grinned, unfazed by her anger. "What has got your little pixie-panties in a twist? Ow!" He exclaimed when she punched him in the gut. "Damnit woman! That's gonna leave a nasty bruise."

"Good, it was supposed to you jackass! You should be grateful I took pity on your fiancé and spared that pretty face of yours. A black eye or a broken nose hardly suits the groom." She shot back irritably.

" Now now Liz, is that a way to greet your best friend after so long? What you missed your early morning caffeine fix or something?" His face scrunched up with discomfort as he rubbed the sore spot on his pecs. Then suddenly a goofy grin took its place as a thought crossed his mind and he added, "And speaking of jackasses-I'm pretty sure you used a plural before. Is there another jackass in your life now? I'm already green with jealousy." He elbowed her playfullly.

But Teresa was completely unaware of his poking due to the fact that she was red with mortification as she just remembered that Jane was still on line and had no doubt heard their whole exchange.

" Excuse me Mark, do you mind? " She made her way to the corner of the room gesturing towards her phone.

Jane was amused. Not to mention a little jealous. Maybe more than a little actually. He envied the ease at which they were when around each other and that the guy seem to know her as much as he does, possibly even more than him, if that little exchange he'd accidently heard was anything to go by. He was rather miffed that her old partner had freedom to mention her "pixie-panties" and also got to swing her around. All he ever got were harmless bantering and awkward hugs.

" Sorry Jane, that was my friend Mark for you. I guess I really do have a soft spot for jackasses." She admitted smiling. Who was she kidding. These two are the men she's closest to despite their annoying natures, even more so than her brothers.

Jane suddenly felt all warm and tingly inside, his jealousy already forgotten. 'She has a soft spot for me' he gloated, despite the fact he already knew it. Its one thing to know Lisbon cares for him but its another matter entirely when she admits it aloud and is at peace with the fact. He felt so giddy that he couldn't help but tease her a little.

" So it seems. But do tell Lisbon, how come he has such extensive knowledge about your supposedly "pixie" unmentionables? Furthermore is it theoretical or practical knowledge?" Jane teased. But he was seriously curious about whether or not were they ex-lovers. Suddenly he found himself jealous of Mark Sawyer all over again but for a completely different reason this time.

Lisbon was blushing furiously at this point. Beyond shocked at his bluntness. He had overheard just one conversation with Mark and her annoying best friend has already rubbed off on Jane. God forbid whatever would happen should they ever meet. "Forget soft spots Jane! Right now my knee has a really hard spot for your 'unmentionables'. Wanna try it?" She threatened.

"No thank you Lisbon, my unmentionables are very comfortable where the are." he replied quickly, scared for the health of his private parts. That's what he gets for too much boldness. "I should let you go back to your friend." Enough buttons pressed for one day, he thought but couldn't resist adding, " Don't forget calling me after every few hours or so, you know how I worry."

"Jane ..." her voice got menacingly low.

"Okay I'll drop it I'll drop it!" Jane laughed and backed off , scared of her wrath. "Give my best wishes to your friend."

"Goodbye Jane." she rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed.

"Goodbye Teresa." He said in that same velvety soft tone from last night which made her stomach do somersaults and hung up.

She couldn't help but grugingly let her face be engulfed in a wide grin and then shook her head at herself. You're much too old for this 'butterflies-in-stomach' silliness Teresa, she thought to herself and walked back to her friend.

 **AN: Please don't hate me. I really had intended to progress the story a little in this chapter but then the chapter sort of wrote itself( Jisbon bantering and all) and soon I reached my 1K words limit. But I promise Red John's letter is just a couple of updates away. As for Lisbon's secret, it will be unveiled to the readers soon, but its gonna be a while till Jane finds out. Next up we have Mark and Teresa catching up on stuff. Also enters Phoebe, Mark's fiance. Lucky bitch.**


	3. CHAPTER 3

**_AN: Sorry guys I know its been a long while but life got in the way as usual. But I'm back now and will try to update very soon again. Enjoy._**

 **CHAPTER 3**

"Okay, spill." Teresa began, as they were both sitting cross-legged on his couch.

"From the start?"

"Yes. How long has is been anyway ? And how come you never told me about her. I admit its been a while since we last talked but since you're marrying this girl, you must've known her for a long time."

"Yeah, actually I didn't tell you earlier because I just met Phoebe like, a week ago." He grinned already knowing what her reaction would be.

"You WHAT?" She nearly shouted.

"You heard me." His dimples only deepened.

Suddenly Lisbon laughed. " You got me. I almost believed it for a second there." she continued, shaking her head.

"It's the truth Liz, I met her a week ago, at the FBI annual fundraiser event. She works at the Forensics department. Its almost funny that we use to work in the same building but never really met. She's so different from any woman I've ever met. She's like this cheerful and lively pixie, just like you- well except for the cheerful and lively part - oof!"

"Hey! Watch it!" Teresa growled as she punched him in the shoulder.

"Wow, you're so much more violent now than I remember." Mark grimaced rubbing his shoulder.

"So, I was saying she's graceful, enthusiastic and a genuinely happy person. Her whole personality literally exudes happines and its catching. Its like wherever she goes, she spreads smiles. She has this whole different outlook of life you know. I mean with all those corpses she deals with on daily basis you'd think she ought to be a quiet and keeping-to-themselves kind of person but no, not my Pheebs. She is like this little ball of positive energy who talks a lot and laughs a lot. She is just what I need you know. My world is a very dark place with just few points of light in it. But Phoebe, she's like my very own personal sun. She makes me happy, makes me want to laugh and smile, she makes me want to live again. Even when I told her all about my dark past, to my surprise there was no pity or sadness in her eyes. All I could see shining through those hazel depths was awe. She said and I quote " You're the toughest and the most resilient person I've ever met. Life threw you so many curveballs yet you managed to cover all your bases." And then she devilishly added " FYI I am a sucker for tough guys so beware!" To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Here I was recounting my horrific past to her and all that she had to say about that involved baseball and flirtation! No 'I am really sorrys' no pitiful glances I mean its like every broken guy's dream come true!"

Lisbon just stared at him open-mouthed for a while. Then eventually she closed it.

"Wow, that-that's got to be the longest speech I have ever heard from you till date. Also a unique one at that because of that stupid-ass goofy grin currently adorning your face. You've got it bad my friend." She said smiling slightly. Then suddenly she seemed to remember something and softly added, " And you're not broken Mark, you're a strong and resilient man." She squeezed his shoulder, looking deep into his eyes. "She hit the nail right on the head. Must be a smart woman."

"Oh that she is. A fine woman with a fine mind and a fine ass, I might add." He winked.

"Mark!"

"What? Its true! Though its less perky than yours-OW!! CUT IT OUT TERESA LISBON! I don't want every inch of my body blue an black with bruises ESPECIALLY ON MY HONEYMOON! I swear to god Teresa one more punch and you're going to regret it."

"THEN STOP MAKING INDECENT REMARKS ABOUT MY ASS YOU MORONIC JACKASS!" she shouted back. "And there won't be a honeymoon at all if she happened to hear that you dumb oaf!"

"Oh she knows we had a history, Liz. She's completely okay with it."

"She might have said so but in reality she won't ever be okay with her fiance's ex. No woman is. Even she can't be that perfect."

"Well she is. You'll see." He said confidently.

"I guess I wil." She replied haughtily.

"A little jealous are we?" He winked playfully.

"Oh you wish!" Lisbon rolled her eyes.

" No, I don't ."Mark replied suddenly serious. "Your man is out there Teresa and he will find you soon, just like Phoebe found me. She showed me that there is is still hope for people like you and me. Broken or not everybody deserves love." He continued holding her face and looking deeply into her eyes, willing her to understand.

"It doesn't feel like it sometimes." She replied in forlone voice. Try as she might she couldn't help but be a little jealous of his friend. Despite his trust issues and all the baggage, he had found someone special and would soon be leading a normal, happy family life whereas she will be obssessing over chasing cold-hearted murderers and psychopaths and return home to no one, just an empty house devoid of a loving husband or boyfriend who would take her in her arms for a passionate kiss as soon as she crosses the threshold and make her forget all the mayhem she witnesses on a daily basis. No it won't ever be like that for her. Not again. She had had her fair share of love once upon a time. She had been happy. But it had been a mistake. A mistake that ruined both their lives. So now here she was living in a self-inflicted lifetime imprisonment. The only family she has is currently living thousand miles away because of a choice she'd made nearly fifteen years back. 'You're better off without me, love.' She sighed. Being married to one's job costs a lot. In fact it cost her everything she had, everything she still has and everything she could've had.

'Sheep dip' she whispered to herself angrily, 'Serves you right grumpy old woman! you've brought this on yourself.'

"Hey, come here." Mark hugged her. "You deserve every happiness the world has to offer Liz, you've been through so much already. Your life owes you that. Besides, you gotta admit you're pretty hot for a grumpy old woman. Smoking hot actually, with that toned little curvy body of yours." He added giving her a light slap on her butt.

As it happens, Teresa reciprocated with a not-so-light punch below his ribs.

"Oof!" Mark cried out. "Mother of God woman! At this rate I'll end up in the hospital! Okay, this is it, you're so going down Lisbon." Mark pounced on Lisbon, pinning her body beneath his, holding her hands above her head with one of his and pinning her legs with his knees. Then he started tickling her sides mercilessly.

"GET OFF ME YOU... YOU..." Teresa shouted between her screams and involuntary giggles. "YOU SON OF A...AAAHH!!" More giggles.

"What do you say Liz? Learned your lesson have you? Or do you wanna punch me some more?" Mark asked playfully.

"You just free my hands Sawyer, and my punches will be the least of your problems!" Terersa threatened. "I swear to god Mark if you keep at for another ten seconds, you won't remain fit for performing your marital duties to your new wife for good four weeks at least!"

"You're not helping your case much Lisbon. If anything that just made me even less inclined to let go of you." With that he started ticking her with renewed fervour. "Too bad, guess I'll have to tickle you into submission then."

"STOP... OH GOD! " Lisbon shrieked.

"You want some more of that huh?" More giggles and protests.

"Am I interrupting something?" A soft amused voice inquired from the direction of the door.

Phoebe McGuire was a petite brunette much like Teresa herself except that the colour of her eyes was a rich warm brown instead of Teresa's striking jade green. Though the most striking feature of her face was her brilliant smile. It was like her whole face smiled instead of just lips. Her eyes crinkled at the corners almost into cat-like slits, her cheeks flushed and two symmetrical dimpled appeared on either side of her wide, generous mouth. It reminded her of certain blonde-haired consultant with just as beautiful smile as her if not more. Her heart skipped a beat as it usually does everytime she pictures his grin or sees it firsthand.

"Not at all Honey, you can never interrupt me, you will always be a welcome distraction." Mark replied cheekily.

Lisbon rolled her eyes at his new-found cheesiness and watched amused as Phoebe's ever present smile grew into a wide grin as she watched Mark get up from the couch. She literally bounced towards his side (and somehow managed to do so gracefully), wrapped her small arms around his neck and kissed him.

As they broke their kiss after what felt like an eternity, they just stared at each other, wearing identical grins. Lisbon looked away to give then privacy, somehow this staring seemed even more intimate than the kiss they shared. She's a sun alright, she thought as she noticed them practically glowing with happiness. This guy in front of her was nothing like her best friend. He wasn't like this even when they used to be together.

She couldn't help but feel a little jealousy creeping into her feelings as she scowled at the wall to avoid seeing their PDA. Yes she was happy for Mark, but seeing them like this made her realise how much she wants someone to look at her the way Mark is currently watching Phoebe. Like he just can't take his eyes off of her even if his life depended on it. That one look was full of so much adoration and love...

Tears pricked in her eyes as Teresa realised she could never be anyone's sun or even a ray of light. She'd be a complete opposite of that, like a black hole. She would just consume the light and happiness of any person who ever gets close to her and make it dark and twisted, just like hers. No one deserves that. That's why she prefers to remain closed off. Those walls she'd built around her heart aren't just for her benefit. They are for the sake of others too. No one deserves pain and guilt, let alone her pain and guilt. Mark was the only person she'd let in. Both of them had their own baggage to deal with and it helped when they shared it.

"Teresa!" Lisbon jerked her head towards the couple to see Phoebe beaming at her." I'm so glad to finally meet you!" and just like that she was nearly toppled over by the force of the hug such a petite person.

As soon as she recovered from the shock of being hugged by someone who was practically a stranger to her, she hugged back awkwardly. She didn't do hugs. She was yet again reminded of a certain consultant who was just as keen on hugs as this young woman.

"You know Mark would never shut up about you, used to make me green with jealousy I admit." she winked, grinning widely.

Lisbon couldn't help but smile back timidly at her. There was no hint of underlying jealousy ( despite her words), no malice or duplicity in her manner of talking. This woman really was a genuinely happy and a good person.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. I'm glad he's found you." she replied honestly. "He wouldn't shut up about you either and from what I've heard and seen for myself, I truly believe that if anyone deserve's Mark, it's you." she said meaning every word of it.

"Thankyou so much Teresa, you have no idea how much it means to me to hear you of all people say that." Her eyes glistened showing a strong emotion. "He'd told me that you are the only family he has and I promise I will take good care of him and make him happy in every way I can."

Lisbon was slightly shocked at her admission and the heart-felt promise. If she was even a little bit wary of that woman, she wasn't anymore as she could see the proof of her love for Mark shine out from her eyes.

Mark watched enthralled as the two most important women in his life bonded so quickly. He had assumed there will be some coolness between them, what with his history with Lisbon but witnessing the scene before him, he laughed at his own silliness. Being the ever distrustful person as Lisbon undoubtedly is, even she can't ignore the honesty in Phoebe's eyes.

"Well you better keep that promise. If you hurt him I'll know where to find you." Lisbon playfully threatened.

But mark could easily see that she means what she said, so he decided to intercede before it got any more serious.

"'Him' is standing right here, ladies." He mock glared at them. "I think there is no need for me to introduce you guys."

"None at all. I have a feeling Teresa and I are going to be great friends." Phoebe was back to her cheerlful self again. "Hurry up, Teresa! We have to leave soon." She walked towards her bedroom checking her wrist-watch. "Fifteen minutes tops."

"I'm sorry? Leave? Where to?" Lisbon asked confused, looking at Mark for assistance but he was no help at all.

Phoebe turned to look at them with a "duh" expression. "We're going to the boutique of course. Then to the mall for some footwear and jewellery shopping later, maybe. But you need to tryout your dress and see if any last minute alterations are need. Mark had informed me of our our virtually similar sizes, and I can see that he was right. I got it tailored according to my size and I'm think it will fit you perfectly but being sure never hurts." She explained in a matter of fact tone as if it was something Lisbon should have known.

But that wasn't the case.

Lisbon just blinked. "What dress? I'm wearing my suit for the wedding. Since I'm the best man it's kind of a given-"

"Nonsense!' Phoebe exclaimed, scandalised. " There is no way in hell, that my maid of honor will be wearing a boring suit or something off the rack. That is unacceptable. I know its going to be a small ceremony but that doesn't mean I am going to compromise-"

"Hang on a second." Lisbon was genuinely confused now. "Did you just say Maid of honor? I am missing something here?" She again looked at Mark for assistance.

"Yes, and that would be you." said Phoebe, as if talking to a slow child.

"What? Me?"

"You know, for a state agent, you're quite slow, Teresa. Didn't I just say that you and I are going to be great friends?" She raised a delicate eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Yes you did but in near future. We just met for god's sake!"

"Well I am getting married a bit sooner than your 'near future' and this is once-in-a-lifetime type event for me and I'm not going to get married again hopefully. So this your only chance to be my Maid of honor." she frowned exasperated at her friend's slowness. Then she softly added, "Look here's the thing, I really like you Teresa. From what I've heard from Mark and from what I saw myself. I wasn't just saying it when I said that we're going to be great friends. I just know it. Moreover, like I'm ever going to ask my bitch of a colleague with all her fake smiles, full of malice to be my bridesmaid. And I don't have a sister either so you're going to have to suck it up." She said crossing he arms in front of her, leaving no room for arguement.

Lisbon looked at Mark helplessely who just shrugged, amused.

She hesitated when Phoebe tried her most convincing tone, "Please Teresa, it would mean a world to me. I have no one else. I thought you liked me too. Don't you? " She pouted. She freaking pouted projecting the best puppy-dog expression Lisbon had ever seen. It was heart-breaking.

"Damn, she's good." she whispered to herself, staring in awe as Phoebe's tone switched from no-nonsense to desperately pleading within seconds.

"Oh what the heck, okay then let me guess, I will be the Best man and the Maid of honor for your wedding?" She raised her eyebrows at them, questioning their sanity. "Is that even possible?"

"Why the hell not? Our wedding, our rules." Phoebe bounced enthusiastically to Lisbon's side and hugged her again. "Its going to be perfect. I just know it. Thankyou so much Teresa! Now hurry up. Move your cute little butt. We are on a schedule lady!"

"Yes ma'am." Lisbon replied shaking her head, amused at her new friend's antics.

 ** _AN: Please review._**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Let me tell you guys how awesome you are for still hanging in there with me despite the irregular updates. So this is me appreciating your support and your reviews. This is a loooong chapter so sit tight. Things may get serious in the end but of this one.**

 **Mayzee: Yes banters are my speciality, that's what I love about the characters of this particular show. Their witty banters. And I agree Phoebe's a bit bossy, but so is our Lisbon. Apparently Mark has a type. Can't resist bossy women eh? We all know Jane can't. ;)**

 **FiascoWay: Teresa's past was briefly hinted in the previous chapter and in Red John's letter too. The whole thing will unfold in its own time. This whole story is practically based on it. Don't worry though, the readers won't be kept in dark for long.**

 **To everyone: Thank-you so much for being there. Your love keeps me going. And yes,** **I'll keep updating. Please review!**

 **C** **HAPTER 4**

"Wow! This is- " Lisbon trialed off, at loss for words as she stared at her own reflection in the mirror.

"Amazing? Awesome? Perfect? I know right?"

"All that and more."

"Thanks, I designed it myself."

"If you have so much talent then why do you prefer cutting dead bodies instead?"

"I love my job Teresa and it helps in catching bad people. And most days, that's enough."

"Huh! I've heard that one before." said Lisbon remembering one of her not-so-recent conversations with Jane. It seems she cannot even survive a couple of hours without being reminded of him one way or another.

"I bet it was from your own inner conscious. I know a good cop when I see one." She winked. " And this is just a hobby." She added nodded towards the deep red strapless dress that fitted a bit more snugly around Teresa's shapely bosom than it did hers, she noted with envy.

Despite being much older, she was clearly well endowed. She couldn't for the life of her fathom why would any single woman in her right mind would hide a cleavage like that under loose blouses. The knee-length dress accentuated her slim waist, flaring around her hips. All she needed now were matching stilettoes and any man would fall at her feet right in front of those toned calves of hers. If she wasn't so sure of Mark she would have felt downright insecure. Thank heavens that was not the case here.

She mentally gave herself a pat on her back for choosing that color. It complimented her pearly white complexion. She looked like cream and roses. "You know Teresa, hiding _that_ behind formal attire like pant-suits and loose button-ups should be a crime. I am so jealous right now."

"Sorry, I can't really tackle a running suspect wearing this." Teresa felt that she really ought to have a similar dress made for herself. She loved it so much. The dress was just the right blend of classy yet sexy. It was so her.

"Its a shame. If not on the job at least you can wear it on dates, cocktail parties, fundraising events etcetera."

Teresa immediately looked up. "Come again?"

Phoebe just smiled at her.

" You want me to keep it?" Teresa was shocked yet hopeful.

"Of course, it would be cruel to take you away from that dress. I do agree its one of my masterpieces but trust me when I say, that this dress was meant to be worn by you and only you."

Teresa squealed with happiness.

She. Squealed.

"Thank-you so much Pheebs! Its such a lovely dress!" She kissed her cheek with an enthusiasm that suited better on a teenage girl wearing her prom dress than a grown women in her bridesmaid dress.

Phoebe also noted her use of her nick-name. Yes, truly they were going to be the best of friends.

"So are you my dear."

" Okay enough with the flattery. Its your turn now. If the bridesmaid dress is this good. I can't wait to see your wedding dress. Now go change." Lisbon handed her the garment back and all but pushed her into the changing room.

She wondered why this experience felt new to her. She'd always done her shopping alone. Her mother died when she was young and tom-boyish. She still was a tomboy in some ways. She hated shopping and dressing up. But she couldn't help but feel giddy today. Especially when she imagined the reaction of a certain consultant to this latest addition to her wardrobe. Now she was really regretting not inviting Jane as her plus one.

She never really had a girlfriend and hence no girl's talks or sleep-overs or even a girls night out. Suddenly she realised she would have enjoyed doing all those things with Phoebe.

Sure there was Grace and though Teresa cared a great deal about her but they had a professional relationship to maintain. She was her boss and getting over-familiar with colleagues is never a good thing. Again her mind wandered to Jane and how he always seemed to manage surpassing all her boundaries and be an exception.

Suddenly the door to the changing room opened breaking her out of her thoughts. Phoebe walked out wearing her wedding dress and all Lisbon could do was stare. It had nothing to do with the dress- though it was undoubtedly a dress she would have chosen herself over every other for her wedding day. It was simple, elegant and classy.

But her reaction had less to do with the dress and more to do with the way she looked in that dress. It was a floor-length strap-less satin gown that hugged her small yet curvaceous body till mid-thigh and then flared freely along the rest of the length. It was off-white in color which complimented her slightly tanned skin, blonde hair and hazel eyes. She had never seen a bride look so radiant.

"You are the the most beautiful bride I've ever seen." She said in awe.

Phoebe blushed, further adding to her glow.

"You're really in love with him, aren't you? It's written all over that face. You are glowing with happiness." Teresa murmured

"Yes I really do and right now I feel like the happiest person alive on this earth." she said softly, her eyes tearing up with emotional overload. " I still couldn't believe that I have found such a wonderful man and that I'm going to marry him tomorrow. It doesn't feel real. Now i'm afraid that I'm gonna wake up and all this would be just a beautiful dream. I can't lose him Teresa, I cannot live without him."

"You won't have to." Teresa made her sit down and gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze. Trust me on this Phoebe, both of you deserve every happiness this world has to offer. And you are right, this is your fairy tale and you're soon going to start living your happily-ever-after." She said firmly, believing her words without a doubt.

As soon as they had returned with their dresses, matching footwear and jewellery, Lisbon had politely declined their offer for her to stay in their guestroom. It was mostly due to the fact that their love induced moments like that intense adoring stare followed by a passionate kiss they shared as soon as Mark greeted them on the doorstep was too much for her. She hated being a third wheel.

She had checked into a hotel for the night.

During the shopping Phoebe had filled her in with the details of the wedding and who all comprised the wedding party. Apart from them it consisted of Phoebe's family and a couple of Mark's friends. Teresa couldn't help but think of Sam Bosco. He no doubt would have been his best man had he been alive.

On that sad note Teresa began getting ready for the pre-wedding dinner that she had been invited to. Apparently instead of a reception, Mark decided it would be better to have a "dinner-thing" before wedding so they could run off straight to their honeymoon right after their wedding.

 _Typical_ , thought Teresa. This also meant that the toasts will be happening tonight only so Teresa started mentally preparing herself for her Best man/ Maid of honor speech.

~RAR~

Just as she was ready she dialed Jane's number giving herself a once over in the mirror. She was satisfied with the way she looked in her emerald green, strap-less dress which hugged her curves in the right places and ended just above her knees. She had paired it with silver pumps and a sophisticated bun. Her jewellery comprised of her mother's cross pendent and rhinestone earrings matching her dress. She had kept her make-up as usual, bare-minimum.

"Hello Lisbon, I take it you're ready to leave for dinner now." Lisbon could hear a smile in his voice. She'd called him earlier to tell him all about Phoebe and how they had bonded right-away and how she was now her maid of honor too along with Mark's best man which consequently resulted in unrelenting teasing on Jane's part. She'd told him about their plans for the night and promised to call him before she left for dinner.

"Yes Jane, I am. I called to let you know that i haven't been murdered by some deranged psychopath." She teased.

"Yet." This wasn't funny for Jane at all. Not after he had heard her get shot by Olaughing. Those few seconds that he waited on that phone-call to hear her voice or any sign that she was alive were agonisingly excruciating and he never wanted to feel like that again.

"Seriously Jane, your paranoia has no bounds. And even if someone was after me, I think I can take care of myself. I'll have you know I am armed as always. So quit worrying."

That distracted him for a second.

"Now I'm honestly curious Lisbon, where in that tight little green dress of yours-which looks lovely with your eyes by the way-did you hide your gun? Its not in a purse because you prefer clutches and your silver clutch couldn't hold your glock."

Lisbon was stunned into silence.

She was suddenly reminded of the emerald necklace Jane had gifted her once, a while ago. And hotness flooded her face due to that similar compliment he had given her years ago ' _those emeralds look lovely with your eyes_ ' she couldn't help but feel a pang of regret for returning that beautiful set, not because the emeralds were exquisite or because they would have completed her attire for tonight, going perfectly with this dress, but because He had gifted them.

"Lisbon?"

"Ugh sorry you shocked me. Where did you see my dress?" She was breathless for a moment only now catching up with her brain and only now realizing the possibility of him actually being able to see her at the moment. "It's a new dress, you can't possibly have seen it before. I am wearing it for the first time today!" She looked around herself taking in her surroundings as if waiting for him to step out of her closet or something.

"Relax Teresa, stop panicking I'm not there in your closet." Jane was laughing now.

"I am not panicking."

"You are. Your voice has gone all high and squeaky."

"I do not squeak!" she squeaked

"Point in case."

"Bite me!"

"For that I have to be there with you."

"Jane..."

"Lisbon..."

"Seriously Jane. How. Did. You. Know." She asked through her gritted teeth.

"Oh come on Lisbon! I was able to see that dress bag hanging in your office from my couch, the day you bought it. Of course I saw that dress. I am sure you are absolutely breathtaking tonight." He said sincerely

Lisbon was once again floored by his honest statement. She blushed even more this time because this compliment was genuine and not his way of teasing her.

"Now that you're blushing, I bet this dress is suiting your rosy complexion even better." he added, switching back to his teasing tone.

As Jane thought of that dress he wanted to be with her for a whole different reason other than her safety. Lisbon dressed up on very rare occasions and every single time, its a sight to behold. He longed to sea her in that emerald green dress as well as that bridesmaid dress that Lisbon was gushing about earlier. He wondered if he had her hair down or had she tied them up in a sensible bun. Bun, definitely a bun. He imagined how silky her hair would feel when he would tuck those bangs behind her ear looking deep into those emerald eyes and how sinfully soft the sensitive skin behind her ear would feel beneath his fingers. How she would shiver just as his fingers would trace the sharp edge of her jaw and that long, slender column of her delicate neck. His breathing quickened as he pictured her bare shoulders and how the cross pendant was nestled between her those delectable collar bones. He imagined his fingers ghosting over them and downward still, till he could feel the soft as sin perkiness of her creamy white- he broke of that line of thought immediately.

He was lying on hus couch at CBI and didn't want his colleagues to notice his now bulging pants. So he sat up and started using biofeedback to calm the little Patrick down. Get a hold of yourself Patrick. He thought. Well at least untill you could really get a "hold" of yourself in private. His was amused at his own dirty mind.

"Oh hush now!" Lisbon admonished when she was able to speak after she recovered from her own embarrassment. "As for the weapon, yes I'm carrying it on my person and as to where, well, you're the psychic, I'm sure you'll figure it out." She teased back.

 _Dammit Woman! You're killing me_! He thought as he pictured various places she could hide a gun beneath that sexy-as-a-sin dress.

"Interesting." that was all he was able to say while using every biofeedback trick that he could think of to calm the junior down.

"Okay, I have to leave now Jane. I'll call you in the morning."

"Why not after returning from the party?"

"For the last damn time Jane, I am not a CHILD!"

"Oh I get it, you are counting on getting lucky tonight." Jane cringed like he had tasted something sour.

"Jane.."

"Have fun Teresa. I was just teasing." Jane said deflated, knowing full well that this could very well be a reality. After all she's a beautiful, independent, sexy and most importantly a single woman. She's entitled her fun.

"I will." She muttered hanging up.

She was not his to claim. On that note Jane sighed and lied down again on the couch. The problem in his pants long forgotten.

~RAR~

Lisbon was worried. Its been an hour since she had been sitting at the table along with the rest of the wedding party except the Bride and the Groom. It was a nice place. Pretty expensive , she guessed from the lack of price list on the menu.

Everyone was talking animatedly as they waited for Mark and Phoebe to "grace them with their presence". But no one was worried. A friend of Mark was blunt enough to add " They must have gotten sidetracked while getting ready" with a knowing smirk. While others chortled mischievously. Phoebe's parents were no less, suggesting how they might prefer a wedding night rehearsal over a rehearsal dinner.

But Lisbon had a very bad feeling. Mark was never late. And Phoebe would never miss out on such an important occasion, especially after expending so much thought and energy in planning everything down to the smallest detail.

They were supposed to be celebrating with their friends and family tonight. This was their pre-wedding reception as far as Phoebe was concerned which mattered a lot to her. And Mark would never leave Lisbon all by herself admist people she was not familiar with.

The fact that they were not answering or returning her calls escalated her worries to a whole new level. _This is not good_ , she decided. _Not good at all._ As a cop, she was trained to follow her instincts and right now her instincts practically screamed at her to go check on her friends.

She excused herself from the table notifying everyone that she needed to leave because an urgent work had come up. All of them bid her goodbye. One of Mark's friend, Timothy, who had been especially attentive toward her throughout the evening offered to escort her out. Lisbon tried to decline but to no avail.

It was painfully obvious a minute later that this offer had less to do with being a gentleman and more to do with the fact that he was hopelessly attracted towards her. But Lisbon didn't have enough time to revel in his attention no matter how cute he was. She hurried outside with Timothy on her heels. She gave monosyllabic answers to every question he asked as she impatiently waited for the valet to bring her car. As soon as she spotted her car, she murmured a quick goodnight without so much as a glance in his direction and was already inside and driving away in seconds.

She pulled outside Mark's place and ran towards the door, pulling out her glock which was strapped to her thighs. As soon as she reached near it, she stopped dead in her tracks as her mind suddenly went blank. The scene in front of her was horrifyingly familiar in someways yet it felt completely alien in others.

There on the door was a typed letter stuck on it. One glace at the bottom of that letter and she knew what was behind that door.

"No! Please God no!" she whispered into the darkness of the night. "Please let this be a sick joke." She closed her eyes as her hands shook on the door handle, unwilling to open the door. Even through closed eyes, all she could see at that moment was the red smiley signature at the bottom of the letter.


End file.
